<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Little Secret by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149807">Our Little Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Omegas 1 Alpha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Omega, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, Omega Miya Atsumu, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins and Sakusa keep a little secret from Miya Atsumu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3 Omegas 1 Alpha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Little Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu would be overprotective of their twins. The moment the twins give their parents their second gender results, Atsumu feels conflicted. He isn't upset that they're Omega because he is one, which means he knows Omegas's struggles.</p><p>He knows they'll have to deal with painful heats and discrimination, so he doesn't know if they should celebrate or be worried. Sakusa notices this, and he comforts Atsumu by kissing his head, saying, "they're going to be fine,"</p><p>Atsumu would look at Sakusa with doubtful eyes, and the Alpha would have to release reassuring pheromones to make his Omega feel a whole lot better. The first few months after their twins had presented, trouble started to brew, especially when their son arrives home with tears in his eyes. Atsumu's heart broke when he saw him crying.</p><p>"Oh, honey, what happened?" Atsumu asks, even though he has an idea of why their son is crying.</p><p>"Papa, are they right?" He asks, and sniffles, "my classmates kept calling me a whore. Papa, I didn't even have anyone touch me. They told me I'm not normal, and, and-" their son breaks down, not being able to continue to tell them what happened.</p><p>Atsumu pulls their son into a hug and tries to calm him down. He would whisper reassuring words and tell him random stories to make him feel better. But when Sakusa came home, catching the salty tears in the air, he panics and searches for his husband and twins. He followed where the scent was coming from and sees Atsumu with their twins in the kids' room. They were lying in bed with Atsumu in the middle. He was telling them stories about his and Osamu's childhood.</p><p>They were laughing, but Sakusa caught how their son sniffled in the middle of laughing. Their attention went to Sakusa, and the twins immediately ran to him for a hug. Sakusa lifts them up in his arms and kisses their cheeks.</p><p>"So, how are my Omegas?" Sakusa asks as he walks to sit on the bed. Sakusa noticed how their son's eyes uncomfortably shift towards the floor, and he could tell the salty tears were from him, so he asks, "Is there something wrong, bud?"</p><p>Their son sniffles and shakes his head before turning to Sakusa with a fake smile, "nothing, daddy, everything's fine!"</p><p>Sakusa frowns. He didn't like how their son lied to him. Luckily their daughter spoke, "he got bullied, daddy," Her voice sounded upset, and there was a frown on her face when she outed him.</p><p>"What?" Sakusa asks and looks towards Atsumu, who looked pained after hearing what their daughter said.</p><p>"Who did it?" Sakusa asks, his eyes locked on their son, who hid his face in his father's chest.</p><p>"It's fine, daddy," their son answers because he knows what Sakusa is capable of, and he's scared of seeing that side of him.</p><p>"No, tell me," Sakusa says softly as he tries to coax his son. Their son snuggles closer and shakes his head, Sakusa squints his eyes, and Atsumu intervened.</p><p>"Omi," Atsumu calls out and gently grabs Sakusa's arm, "let it go, don't force him,"</p><p>"But-" Sakusa tries to reason, but Atsumu shakes his head and takes their son away from him.</p><p>"I'll go to their school tomorrow, I'll handle it," Atsumu says and presses a kiss on Sakusa's cheek, making their daughter giggle.</p><p>"Ew," She teases and continues to giggle. Their son turns to them, and his sister says, "you're lucky you didn't see them being gross,"</p><p>Atsumu releases a dramatic gasp and pouts, "how dare you to call your papa and daddy gross?"</p><p>"I'm not lying," She says and twirls her curly dark brown hair, her lips curved into a teasing smile she got from Atsumu.</p><p>"What did they do?" Their son asks. "Papa smooched daddy's cheek," She says and imitates how Atsumu kissed Sakusa's cheek.</p><p>"Gross," He says, his face looking genuinely grossed out, making Atsumu's jaw drop.</p><p>"Why are you two like this?" Atsumu asks and pouts. Sakusa chuckles, and their attention went to him.</p><p>"C'mon, make your papa pout more," He says, making both of their eight-year-olds giggle.</p><p>"Urgh! You guys are meanies," Atsumu says and huffs, his cheeks were puffed, and he continues to pout like a child.</p><p>Sakusa chuckles and scoots closer to Atsumu to pull his waist, "c'mon, stop pouting," Sakusa says as his thumb rubs circles on Atsumu's side.</p><p>"No, you guys always gang up on me," Atsumu answers. The twins wrap their arms around their sulking papa and press their lips on his cheeks, leaving saliva as they continue to pepper him with kisses.</p><p>Atsumu laughs, and his eyes grow wide when he feels a kiss land on his lips. Everyone stops and turns to look at Sakusa, who was grinning from ear to ear, "it's unfair if daddy can't kiss papa," He says, making their twins pretend to gag.</p><p>They continue to laugh and play in their twins' room until Atsumu notices that it is dark. He takes his family to the kitchen and heats up the dinner he had prepared before his twins and husband arrived home. They heartily ate dinner, they watch as their twins fill their mouths with tempura and udon. Sakusa and Atsumu then washed the dishes while the twins went to their room to wait for their parents to tell them bedtime stories.</p><p>Once the twins were asleep, and the couple was in their room, Sakusa wraps his arms around Atsumu's waist and asks, "are you sure about handling things?"</p><p>Atsumu nods. He cups Sakusa face and presses a kiss on his husband's nose, "I'm sure I can handle it. I don't want you to wreak havoc at school," Atsumu says and chuckles.</p><p>Sakusa rolls his eyes and pulls Atsumu closer to him. "Just call me if shit goes wrong, okay?" Sakusa says, and Atsumu answers with a nod.</p><p>"I will," Atsumu says before they drift off to sleep with Sakusa's arms wrapped around Atsumu's waist, pulling him close to his chest.</p><p>Atsumu drove the twins to school the next day. They were in the back seat and were happily playing with toys their daddy had bought for them. Atsumu couldn't help but smile whenever he hears them giggle, and when they arrive, the kids hopped off the car, their hands finding their way to hold Atsumu's.</p><p>They walked through the hallway hand in hand, conversing happily until they arrived in front of the twins' classroom. The twins let go of Atsumu's hand, and their papa crouches down to have his twins kiss opposite sides of his cheeks.</p><p>"Hey, before you leave papa, can you point to me who hurt you?" Atsumu asks softly, his lips curved into a smile, and his voice a whole lot softer than usual.</p><p>Their son nods and points towards a group of boys who were playing in one corner. Atsumu nods and kisses their cheeks making, the twins giggle.</p><p>"Be good, okay?" Atsumu says, and the twins nod before going to their respective friend groups.</p><p>Atsumu stands up and approaches their teacher, his eyes lingering on the group of kids his son pointed earlier. He tells her the situation, and the teacher nods, then reassure him that she will reprimand them. Atsumu thanks her and waves at his twins' goodbye before driving home.</p><p>Atsumu was humming to himself while folding clothes when their front door slams open, and he sees their twins coming inside. Their daughter had her eyebrows furrowed, her clothes covered in dirt, and her knees and arms were scraped. Behind her is her brother, who's crying, his clothes wet and hair a sticky mess.</p><p>Atsumu's heart beats fast as he takes them in his arms. Their daughter started to cry in her arms while their son buries his face into the crook of Atsumu's neck. He feels his heart shattering as he takes them to the bathroom, silently.</p><p>Atsumu ran a warm bath and let the twins get in, their eyes were red and puffy, and Atsumu wanted to punch himself for leaving the twins at school. He cleans them thoroughly as he asks, "Was it the group of boys you pointed to me earlier?"</p><p>Their daughter nods, "they're so dumb, I hate them," she says and glares at the rubber duckie floating in the water.</p><p>"Will you tell papa what happened?" Atsumu asks as he reaches for the shampoo to clean their hair.</p><p>"I saw them push her," Their son says. Atsumu hums for them to continue as he scrubs their daughter's hair.</p><p>"Then he defended me, but they threw water at him and poured their pudding on his hair, papa," Their daughter says, making Atsumu freeze, "they what?"</p><p>Atsumu could feel his blood boiling. He wanted to rush to their school and talk with those children's parents, to tell them to raise their kids right.</p><p>"I hate them so much," Their daughter mutters and sinks into the water while Atsumu moved to their son.</p><p>"Where did you get all your wounds?" Atsumu asks as he scrubs his son, puffing a little air towards him to tease him, "was it when they shoved you?"</p><p>Their daughter sunk into the water even more before resurfacing and looking at the ground, there was guilt written all over her face, and Atsumu didn't have a good feeling about it.</p><p>"I fought them," She mumbles. Atsumu moves to cup their daughter's face when he saw the guilt in her eyes.</p><p>"It's alright, you don't have to hide your face from papa," Atsumu whispers and kisses her cheeks.</p><p>"You're not mad?" Their daughter asks. Atsumu nods and kisses her forehead. "Papa's not mad,"</p><p>"What about me? I exist," Their son says, making Atsumu laugh and motion for him to come closer.</p><p>He pulls them into a tight hug and peppers them with kisses until they were giggling. The frown from their faces faded, and they ended up playing with the water, splashing each other and getting Atsumu wet.</p><p>After they were done, Atsumu wrapped them in towels, and they run out of the bathroom.</p><p>"Daddy!" They yell, and that's when Atsumu sees Sakusa walking up the stairs. The twins cling onto his legs, dampening Sakusa's slacks and making Atsumu laugh.</p><p>"Welcome home, Omi," Atsumu greets and takes Sakusa's suitcase before placing a chaste kiss on Sakusa's lips.</p><p>"Daddy!" The twins yell once again as they make grabby hands at him. Sakusa chuckles and lifts them up, not minding how wet his dress shirt is getting.</p><p>"You missed me that much, huh?" Sakusa asks and raises a brow, his lips tugged into a teasing smirk.</p><p>"No," The twins deadpan, making Sakusa click his tongue. Atsumu laughs and walks into their room to keep Sakusa's suitcase while Sakusa takes the kids into their room to change them.</p><p>"You know where that attitude came from! It ain't from me!" Atsumu yells at the other end of the hallway before disappearing into their shared bedroom.</p><p>Sakusa rolls his eyes and sets the twin down after closing the door. The twins sat on their chairs while Sakusa takes out their pajamas. The twins quietly obeyed Sakusa's orders as he changes them, and Sakusa finds it weird. The twins love to make life difficult for Sakusa, so he raises his brow and crosses his arms.</p><p>"What's wrong?" He asks and sits on their bed before lifting them to make them sit on each lap.</p><p>The twins look at each other with a pout before their daughter spoke, "I got into a fight,"</p><p>Sakusa furrows his brows and tells her to continue, but she looked at her twin, making Sakusa eye their son, "tell daddy, I'm not mad," he says and pulls them closer.</p><p>"Some of our classmates called papa names," He says and sniffles, "they called him ugly, stupid, and told us he shouldn't have given birth to us,"</p><p>Sakusa feels his blood boil, and the twins could feel it. The room was filled with enraged pheromones, and the twins panicked. Their daughter tugged onto his dress shirt, making Sakusa snap back to reality.</p><p>"Daddy, please don't tell papa. We don't want to hurt him," She says, her eyes glistening from tears.</p><p>Sakusa's heart melts, and he pulls them closer, "what did we do to deserve you two?" he says as they wrap their arms around his neck and snuggle their face into the crook of his neck.</p><p>"That's so unfair. What about me?" Atsumu says. They turn to him and see him leaning on the door, arms crossed and lips pouting.</p><p>The three chuckle and stick their tongues out at Atsumu, "you guys are so mean, no dinner for all three of you," he says and walks away.</p><p>The three laugh before the twins got down from Sakusa's lap to chase after their papa. Sakusa stands up, and with a few strides, he was already behind Atsumu. He wraps his arms around his husband's waist and kisses his neck, "you still pouting?"</p><p>Atsumu puffs his cheeks and turns his head away while the twins pull on his pink hoodie, "you three can stay here while I eat umeboshi, onigiri, and sashimi,"</p><p>"Are you sure you can do that to us, 'Tsumu?" Sakusa whispers and bites Atsumu's ears. The blond turns to him with a flustered expression while the twins push Sakusa away from him.</p><p>"That's disgusting, daddy, move away from papa," Their daughter says as she pushes Sakusa away.</p><p>"Yeah, Papa isn't food. Stop biting him," Their son continues, but Sakusa just scoops them up, and they walk down the staircase while bantering, but they soon shut up when they were all seated around the dinner table.</p><p>Sakusa and Atsumu tuck their twins in, and just as Sakusa closes the lights and walks away, their twins pull on his pajamas.</p><p>"Daddy, you won't tell papa, right?" Their daughter asks. Sakusa nods and crouches down.</p><p>"I won't tell if you won't tell him I'll drop by your school tomorrow at lunch," Sakusa says and shows his pinky finger, "Is that a deal?"</p><p>Their daughter nods and Sakusa turns to their son, who silently watches from their bed. He gets down and walks to them, "it's a deal," the twins say in unison as they wrap their pinkies together.</p><p>Sakusa arrives at school the next day. He walked through the hall with a strong presence, making everyone turn towards him. He could hear the teachers whispering, but he ignores it.</p><p>He arrives at their twins' classroom and motions for them to come to him. He had a takeout bento with him and some junk foods, making their classmates envious.</p><p>"Call your teacher for me, will you?" Sakusa tells their son, and he runs to call for their teacher. Everyone's eyes followed their teacher's movement and noticed how the atmosphere changed.</p><p>"Attorney," their teacher greets and bows in respect for Sakusa.</p><p>The twins shuddered, they were aware of their father's position, and it scares them to see their daddy being serious.</p><p>The twins silently ate their food, sharing with a few friends, as they wait for their daddy to call for them. A few minutes have passed, and Sakusa calls them. They walk towards him and kisses his cheek to say goodbye.</p><p>That afternoon, Atsumu was antsy, so he goes to school to pick up the twins. He didn't want them to be bullied again, so he drives there early and waits for them inside the campus.</p><p>When they saw him near the school gates, the twins rushed towards their papa. They wrap their arms around his legs, and he chuckles.</p><p>"Was school fun?" Atsumu asks as he crouches down. The twins nod, and that's when Atsumu noticed the group of boys that bullied the twins trailing behind his kids.</p><p>Atsumu pulls them behind him and waits for the kids to stop in front of him. He wanted to scold them and tell them to stop hurting his twins, but before he could do so, the group bows and apologizes, "We're sorry, Mr. Miya, sorry for hurting them,"</p><p>Atsumu was confused. He then turns towards the twins who were snickering behind him before returning his gaze at the group of boys.</p><p>"Accepted, now raise your heads," The kids raise their heads and look at Atsumu with fear and guilt in their eyes, "don't hurt them again, okay?"</p><p>The boys nod, and Atsumu turns his back on them while holding his twins' hands. He takes the kids to have some fast food as a treat without knowing that Sakusa had already treated them to something for lunch.</p><p>They arrive home, and the twins happily run to their room, lying to Atsumu that they were turning in early, leaving Atsumu alone in the living room to wait for Sakusa.</p><p>When Sakusa arrives, Atsumu happily tells him what happened as they eat dinner together. Sakusa just hums and pretends he doesn't know the reason why the kids apologized. He kept suppressing the smile on his lips as not to make his husband suspicious.</p><p>After they were done, Sakusa tells Atsumu to head to their bedroom because he wanted to look into the twins' room before going to bed. Sakusa enters their room and sees them under the covers. He could hear them giggling at something, so he sits on the bed and calls for them.</p><p>"So, it went well, huh?" Sakusa asks. The twins nod in unison and chuckle as they tell Sakusa what happened.</p><p>Sakusa laughs and pulls them into a hug, "It's our little secret, okay?"</p><p>"Okay, daddy, it's our little secret," The twins say as they nod.</p><p>They talk a little before kissing their daddy and going to sleep, for real this time. After that, Sakusa walks out of the twins' room and smiles at himself as he thinks of their little secret.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>